Hibiki x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Hibiki and (y/n) are a couple, but there comes a time when every couple have their doubts. Will Hibiki give (y/n) a reason to acknowledge those doubts, or will he show him what true love is? Rated M for smut.


**Love me or leave me**

Panting, moaning, releasing.

It was always the same with Hibiki; Constant physical pleasure, leaving (y/n)'s (h_c) hair a mess, and his (e_c) glazed over with lust.

However, this constant physical pleasure gave room for little else, which, in turn, made (y/n) question whether or not Hibiki truly loved (y/n).

True that Hibiki could indeed show affection in many ways, and would go to great lengths to make sure that (y/n) felt special, and appreciated.

But he never truly felt _loved._

Hibiki hadn't even said "I love you" yes, which really made (y/n) second-guess their entire relationship.

Sure, he loved Hibiki with such a burning passion that it almost hurt, but how much more of this would he have to endure?

One day, (y/n) simply had enough, and decided to do something about it.

"Today", (y/n) mumbled to himself, a bouquet of carnations and roses in his hands, his (h_c) hair fixed neatly, and his back straight. "Today, I'll make sure that Hibiki knows exactly how I feel."

Approaching said man, (y/n) was not prepared for what he saw; Hibiki, _his _Hibiki, with a woman! That charming smile of his, those gleaming eyes of his, focused on her, not (y/n).

(y/n) felt his heart sink, and he dropped the bouquet, and just ran away.

If there was ever a moment of clarity in this relationship this was it; It was clear, now, that Hibiki didn't love (y/n)...or so he thought.

Hibiki had been talking to his friend, politely, yet charmingly, rejecting her advances.

However, the next thing he knew, his boyfriend was running away, a bouquet lying in the dirt.

"This can't be good", Hibiki mumbled to himself as he started running after (y/n).

Finally catching up to said man, Hibiki grabbed his arms and pulled him into his embrace.

"What were you running from? Hibiki asked, his smooth voice laced with just a hint of concern.

(y/n) tried to push Hibiki away, but to no avail. "I was trying to run away from you", (y/n) yelled. "Why didn't you just tell me that you don't love me?" his voice was shaking; he was close to crying, but he refused to let Hibiki see him vulnerable at this moment.

Hibiki pulled (y/n) closer, fully embracing him.

"I do love you, (y/n)." he said. "I love you so much it hurts.

But, I'm not very good at showing it, which is why I try to compensate with all the lovemaking."

(y/n) huffed, still not convinced, although his confession was touching.

"Then what about that woman? I saw you looking at her, with those charming eyes of yours...eyes that are only meant to gaze at me...Just make your choice, Hibiki; Love me or leave me. Either way, just be open, and show me how you really feel!" (y/n) said, his voice cracking a bit.

To his surprise, Hibiki crashed his lips upon (y/n)'s, in a passionate kiss.

He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

The passion and sincerity of the kiss made (y/n) melt into it completely, before they had to pull away for air.

Hibiki chuckled softly at (y/n)'s expression; his mouth agape, his eyes wide open, and his cheeks red like tomatoes.

"I love you, (y/n), and I promise I'll start showing it, and saying it, more often.

That girl you saw; I was rejecting her advances, but when you're as handsome as me, it's hard not to be charming even as you reject someone." Hibiki said, which made (y/n) giggle a bit.

"Fair enough", (y/n) said, as he jumped into Hibiki's arms, who was taken aback by the act.

"What was that about?" Hibiki exclaimed, and (y/n) just snickered.

"We're going home, of course~ And I want you to carry me, 'cause that's what loving couples do."

Hibiki grinned, and carried (y/n) bridal style.

***Lemony time skip***

Panting, moaning, thrusting. For the first time in a long time, (y/n) actually felt more than physical pleasure, even during the lovemaking; it was as if Hibiki and (y/n) were one.

Thrusting deep into (y/n), Hibiki went to great pains to make his lover feel as great as he deserved, making sure that his feelings resonated through each thrust.

"Faster, Hibiki. Show me that you love me!" (y/n) edged him on, and Hibiki complied, thrusting both faster and harder into (y/n), until he hit (y/n)'s prostate, making said male arch his back in pleasure, moaning loud.

Taking this as a sign, Hibiki smirked, and slammed into (y/n), almost pounding him into the bed, while making sure that he hit his prostate with each thrust.

(y/n) was beyond ecstatic, completely lost in the immense pleasure, breathing heavily.

Hibiki grabbed (y/n)'s member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, making (y/n) a panting mess, and he released a moment later, painting Hibiki's hand white.

The feeling of (y/n) clenching around him, and his sexy face as he was panting heavily, was enough to send Hibiki over the edge.

With just a few more hard thrusts, Hibiki released inside (y/n), riding out his orgasm, then slowly pulled out, collapsing next to (y/n) on the bed.

As soon as he regained his breath, Hibiki pulled (y/n) close to him, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, (y/n). And I promise that, as long as I breathe, I will make sure you never forget just how much I love you."

(y/n) smiled and rested his head on Hibiki's chest.

"I love you too, Hibiki. And I promise to love you until my last breath, and beyond."

With these heartfelt words, the two men slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

True love was not such a far away aspect as (y/n) thought. In fact, true love was exactly what he and Hibiki had, from the first day. He just didn't realize it until now. He was truly lucky, and he knew that now.

**The End**


End file.
